Not Yet Written
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Once the situation that brought them back together is resolved, Harm and Mac marry.


Once the situation was resolved and the bad guys arrested (or killed), Harm and Mac rushed into each other's arms (much to the surprise of everyone but Hetty) and finally talked shit out. Once they both realized they still loved one another (they could never stop), they decided to stop wasting time and finally get married. Harm confessed he was unhappy and planned to resign soon, returning to his job as a lawyer. He and Mac didn't want to be apart anymore - this had been the longest and worst nine years of their lives. "How's Mattie?" Mac asked as she started to get ready for their impromptu wedding.

"She's fine - she'll burst my eardrums once she finally learns we - I - pulled my head out of my ass."

Mac stopped for a minute to look at him. "I'm sensing a story here."

He laughed. "You're right - she was pissed when she found out we broke up. She told me she was going to 'fucking kill me' next time she saw me and that I was an idiot. Then we we did see each other again, she hugged me then punched me - not very hard, but still. Mattie made her feelings quite clear on how much she thought I fucked up." He had known already but it was too late by then.

"You're not the only one who fucked up," a smiling Mac reminded him as she continued getting ready.

"We both made mistakes and now we're rectifying them. And I can't wait to officially call you my wife." They should have done this sooner, no doubt, but they didn't intend on ever giving this up again.

"Same here," Mac murmured as she slipped into the dress she chose specifically for today.

Harm stood up and walked over to Mac, pulling her closer to him and then finally kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you too." And fuck, she was already tearing up - she needed to save the crying for the actual wedding.

They held each other's hands and walked out of their hotel room, ready to finally marry. "You look perfect and beautiful," Hetty told her.

"Thanks, Hetty," Mac replied as the older woman hugged her.

"You don't have to thank you - but please, name the baby after me. It's the least you can do."

They both did a double take. "Whoa, you do know how old I am right?" Mac didn't mention the medical complications that could complicate pregnancy because she was past childbearing age anyway and it didn't really matter. Although maybe they could adopt.

"I do. And I told you the final chapter wasn't written yet - this is the start of a new book." Hetty smirked and then walked away.

The two of them shrugged and then followed her down the hall before making their way outside, where the judge planned to marry them.

Kensi spotted them first and waved. "Hi! Congratulations, you two! Understand this has been a long time coming."

"It sure has," Mac agreed.

"Not entirely sure why we're here since we don't know them that well but Harm and Mac seem pretty adorable together," Kensi told Hetty once the recently reunited couple got into position.

"We're here because they need us." And that was that for Hetty.

Mac went ahead with her vows first. "Harm, as cliche as this is, you are my one true love, the man I love with my whole heart. We've had our ups and downs over the past twenty years - a lot of downs - but we've always found our way back to each other. It felt like part of me was missing these last nine years, and now I got you back. I am thrilled to call you my husband, and I will love you forever." She sniffled, hating herself for getting so sappy, but she slid the ring onto his finger.

Then it was Harm's turn. "Mac, you are the woman I was meant to spend my life with. I'd say I can't imagine my life without you but these past nine years have told me it's hell. I don't want to do that again. This right here is what we were meant to do a lot time ago. Marrying you in front of virtual strangers wasn't part of the plan but I'm glad they're here to witness this. You are everything to me, and I love you. Never stopped, never will." He slid the ring onto her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the judge informed them.

They kissed to the sound of claps and a few whistles. Harm dipped Mac and she giggled. "I'd say we're too old for that but fuck it. We're finally married." Mac knew Bud and Harriet would be pissed they missed the ceremony but they'd make it up to them later - she was sure they'd both be thrilled.

Hetty hugged them both once they walked back up the makeshift aisle. "Congratulations. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks, Hetty. We appreciate it," Harm told her.

They returned to their hotel room and despite Mac's protests that he might hurt his back, Harm carried her over the threshold anyway (after several failed attempts at using the keycard to get back in).

Harm and Mac couldn't get back the nine years they had lost but going forward, they'd make up for that lost time. They'd been to hell and back, and nothing could rip them apart from here on out - they wouldn't let it.


End file.
